


Three Years

by ClaraLuna98



Series: Viadore [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Smut-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: I guess you could call this a day in the life of Viadore. With wedding planning!





	

Danny looked down at the angel sleeping in his arms. He and Jason had been together for three years. After a tense few weeks during the BOTS tour, the burlesque queen had admitted their feelings for the singer, and he couldn’t have been happier to no longer hide his feelings. They had attempted to keep their relationship private for a while, but that’s not an easy task when you’re all sharing close quarters. Michelle had caught them in the same bunk a few days before the end of the tour. They both decided ‘screw it’ and let everyone know. 

Now here they were, three years later. An apartment together in New York. And a ring on Jason’s finger. 

Danny proposed on their third year anniversary. Taking Jason on a picnic at a little park near their apartment. Usually, Danny wasn’t into cheesy romantic things, but for Jason, he did it. 

“You know I can tell when you stare at me.” Jason said, their sleepy voice hypnotizing Danny as it always did. 

“I can’t help it Baby.” Danny replied, running his fingers through their hair. “You look so pretty sleeping.”

“If you weren’t my fiancé, that statement would sound so creepy.” Jason commented, looking up at Danny. Danny bent his head down next to Jason’s ear.

“I watch you while you sleep.” He whispered, in his best creepy voice, before biting the younger queens ear. 

“Babe! Oh my god.” Jason squealed, jumping out of Danny’s arms. “You’re the worst!” They grabbed their pillow and hit him in the face.

“But you love me.” He teased, trying to deflect the pillow. He grabbed it and pulled it from Jason’s hands, before taking them in his arms again and smashing their lips together. Pulling the queen on top of him, so they were straddling him.

“I do love you.” Jason said, once they broke apart. 

“I love you too.” Danny ran his hands over Jason’s sides. Caressing the bare skin of their legs and underneath the misfits shirt he’d given them. As they prefered sleeping in one of their boyfriends shirts. 

“As nice as this is,” Jason hummed in approval at the touch. “We do have things we need to do today.” 

“We still have some time.” Danny’s arms wrapped around their waist. “Besides, you feel so nice.” He pulled them closer, planting kisses down their neck. When he came to their collar bone, he sucked a dark purple mark on Jason’s silky, porcelain skin. 

“Danny.” They gasped. Their nails digging into his bare chest. 

“You like it when I mark you.” He said, kissing the bruised skin. “You like when everyone can see that you’re mine.” He flipped them over so that he was above them. His eyes roamed their body hungrily. “You look hot in my shirt.” He commented, attaching his lips to their neck again.

“You say that every morning.” Jason replied. “And every night.” Their arms snaked around Danny’s neck. Any protests from before forgotten. Danny bit him again, and Jason’s body arched up to meet his.

“Well you wear one of my shirts every morning.” A kiss on their jaw. “And every night.” A hand running down their thigh. “And you always look hot.” A buck of his hips. A whine escaped Jason’s lips before Danny captured them in another heated kiss. 

“Danny.” Jason moaned. Hands tangling in the singers hair. 

As Danny began removing Jason’s shirt, placing kisses up their torso as he did, their phone rang. They reached to answer it, but her grabbed their hand.

“They can call back.” He kissed their palm. 

“It’s probably Kurtis.” Jason said, snapping out of their revery. “He’s supposed to come over to help plan our wedding. Remember?” Danny sighed and rolled over to his side of the bed while Jason took the call. 

“Hey Bitch.” Kurtis said as soon as Jason picked up the phone. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes. So if you can get Danny off you long enough to put on some coffee.” Jason rolled their eyes.

“Shut up you whore.” They laughed. “I’ll put on some fucking coffee.” 

“Thanks Hun. See you soon.” The call ended and Jason couldn’t help but smile. They still couldn’t believe they were marrying Danny. They twisted the ring around their finger fondly as they went to put on a pot of coffee. They felt arms wrap around them from behind and fell into Danny’s chest. 

“What did Kurtis say?” He asked, burying his face in the crook of Jason’s neck. 

“He’ll be here in twenty minutes.” Jason turned around and wrapped their arms around Danny’s neck. “Which means we should get dressed.” 

“Ugh. I hate wearing pants.” Danny whined. 

“Put some clothes on.” Jason laughed, pushing his fiancé back to their bedroom. Slapping his ass on the way. 

Once they were dressed and the coffee was made, Kurtis was at the door. 

“Look at that.” He commented when Danny opened the door. “You guys have clothes on this time.” Jason turned red, remembering the last time Kurtis came over. He had interrupted them and Jason opened the door in nothing but one of Danny’s t-shirts. The model hugged them both before placing his bag on the table. 

“I thought you came to help us with wedding plans.” Danny said. “Not tease us about our sex life.” 

“That takes all the fun out of it.” Kurtis shrugged, pulling magazines out of his bag. “Not that helping you guys with your wedding isn’t fun.” 

“Thank you for this by the way.” Jason said. “It means the world to us that you’re helping.” 

“Of course Hun.” Kurtis smiled. “I’m happy to.” 

Danny sat down next to Kurtis, pulling Jason down onto his lap. 

They worked on the bigger aspects of the wedding. Like theme and center pieces. Danny let Jason take a reigns for the most part, him adding his opinions here and there. Tying in his personal aesthetic with his fiancé’s. Though they were two very different tastes, they worked out well together. Incorporating both their boy aesthetics and their drag ones. 

By the time lunch rolled around, they had most of the basics for the wedding mapped out. 

“Well this was fun.” Kurtis said, putting his things away. “But if you’ll excuse me, I have a shoot in a few hours.” He collected all the magazines and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. “Catch you later, Lovebirds!” He waved over his shoulder at the pair. Jason still seated on Danny’s lap. 

“This is so exciting.” Jason squealed as Danny pulled them tighter to him. 

“I must be the luckiest guy in the world.” He said, kissing the crook of their neck. His hands slipping underneath the hem of their shirt. 

“Oh my god.” Jason groaned, leaning into the touch. “It’s always sex with you.”  
“And that’s a problem?” He whispered into their ear, sending a shiver down their spine. 

“Never.” Danny’s hands continued roaming the expanse of Jason’s torso. 

“You know,” Danny mused, tugging at Jason’s nipple ring, causing the younger to gasp. “We never got to finish what we were doing, did we?” 

“No.” Jason breathed, as one of Danny’s hands reached down to palm them through their jeans.

“Well then.” Danny stopped his exploration, scooping Jason into his arms before standing. “Shall we?” 

…………

Jason curled into Danny’s side, bare limbs tangled together. 

“I love you.” Danny said, carding his fingers through Jason’s raven curls. 

“I love you too.” They replied, their fingers tracing patterns on their lovers chest. With his free hand, Danny took Jason’s and looked at the ring. 

“I was terrified when I proposed.” He admitted, twisting the ring around Jason’s finger. “I thought you’d turn me down.” 

“Why would I turn you down?” They propped themselves up on their elbow, trying to meet their fiancé’s eyes. 

“I thought you deserved better than some runner-up, wanna-be rock star, half-assed queen.” Danny had tears in his eyes and Jason’s heart broke. “I thought you’d see me for what I really was and leave.”

“How could you ever think that about yourself?” They asked. “You’re the best thing to ever happen in my life.” They wiped away the tears falling down his face and kissed his forehead. “Just because Bianca won your season doesn’t make you any less of a queen than she is. You are the most creative, inspiring, talented person I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.” Their hand cupped his cheek and moved his face so they could look into his gorgeous green eyes. “As Danny Noriega. As Adore Delano. You’re amazing. And I couldn’t have asked for a better person to spend the rest of my life with. And I could never imagine finding a person whose name I’d take over yours.” They were both crying now. Danny, because he never imagined someone would love him as much as Jason did. And Jason, because he couldn’t believe how little Danny thought of himself. “I love you more than anything in the world. With or without a crown. In or out of drag. You’re absolutely perfect. And don’t you ever forget that.”

“I must have done something truly amazing to be able to call you mine.” Danny said, tucking a loose lock of raven hair behind Jason’s ear. His tears had slowed and a smile graced his wet cheeks. “You’re just so perfect.” 

“I wish I was half the person you are.” Jason admitted. 

“Are you kidding?” Danny looked stunned. “You, Jason Dardo, are Violet Motherfucking Chachki! You’re the queen of Season Seven. The most polished and gorgeous queen to ever step on that damn runway. Not only that. You are so kind, and caring, and loving. They all can call you a bitch. But you’re perfect to me. You’re my soulmate.”

“I guess we’re both just fucking messes.” Jason laughed and wiped their cheeks.

“I guess we are.” Danny agreed, holding open his arms. “Come here Baby.” Jason laid their head on Danny’s chest again, his warm arms wrapping around them. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too.” They snuggled into his chest. “Can we just stay here for the rest of the day? Just order a pizza and watch movies.”

“What happened to ‘We have things to do today’?” He teased. 

“We planned, like, half a wedding today.” They sighed. “We earned this.”

“That was not half a wedding.” Danny laughed. “We picked a theme and decorations.”

“And that’s enough for now.” Jason cuddled closer to their fiancé. Danny chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around them. 

“Alright. You win. Pizza and movies it is.” He faked defeat. He’d like nothing more than to spend the remainder of the day in bed with Jason. 

Three years they had been together. And many, many more were before them.


End file.
